


No Season Is Eternal

by wowhotcute



Category: others - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ...and Seokjin, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Daddy Issues, Demigods, Drama & Romance, Jimin used to be a hard-ass, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Good Hyung, Kookie had a one side crush on Namjoon, Loosely Percy Jackson based but not really, M/M, Nobody dies (?), Other idols are also demigods and creatures, and Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: An Au based on the Twitter thread by @getsuteru.The first seven chapters are just to set up the boys and their backstories.





	1. Kim Namjoon: Son of Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Twitter Thread by @getsuteru
> 
>  
> 
> Starting out with Kim Namjoon, an Intelluctual King.

Professor Kim Namsun stood at the front of the classroom. “Now are there any questions before class ends?” A hand shot up. “Yes Hyunki?” Professor Kim replied. “Will you be attending the school banquet this afternoon?” The student asked. “Yes I will thank you for asking. And remember, all staff and students are invited so please attend if you can.”

Namsun got ready that afternoon, putting on her favorite red lipstick and a fitting pantsuit. Every year the banquet got more and more exciting. There were always new people to talk to and new subjects to discuss. And as Ethics professor, she had a lot of opinions. 

After the start of the banquet she went to get some water when she saw the most gorgeous human ever leaning against the wall. Her hair fell in delicate ringlets and she had on a daringly dark color of lipstick on which matched beautifully with her blue dress. 

The woman eyed her. “Standing awfully still.” She teased. “See something you like?” Namsun laughed. “And what if I do?” The woman held out her hand. “Call me Aera.” Namsun shook the woman’s hand. “Kim Namsun, Professor of Ethics.” The two chatted all night, barely eating a bite.

“Wow,” ‘Aera’ exclaimed. “We were at a banquet all night and didn’t eat a bite.” Namsun chuckled a bit, probably an effect of the few sips of wine she’d had. “I think I’ve got leftovers at my house, wanna come with me?” Aera smiled sweetly. “I’d love that.”

The next day the two went out for coffee. Then the next week. And the next week. After about four weeks the two started dating. And every week they went for coffee. It had become routine. Even if there was the added aspect of them ending up tangled together on the couch, Aera’s lipstick never budging. It was perfect

About two months into the relationship Aera came to Namsun with a confession. One night Aera showed up at her front door. “Namsun, honey I have... something to tell you.” Namsun frowned worriedly. “Oh? What is it?” She sat down the cup of tea she was holding.

Aera looked her in the eyes. “Firstly my name is not really Aera, it’s Athena.” Namsun’s mouth worked around the foreign word. “A-then-a. Alright, what else.” Athena winced. “Namsun I’m... a deity.” Namsun’s jaw dropped. She had always been fairly superstitious, but she’d never believed herself special enough to be approached by a deity, much less loved by one.

“Uh, huh.” She muttered out. “W-what else?” Athena retrieved what was hiding behind her back. “Say hello to our baby boy.” Namsun proceeded to faint.

After coming to, Namsun clung to Athena and her son, sobbing tears of joy. The two decided to name the baby Namjoon. “What a cute name.” Athena giggled, playing with the soft hairs on his head. “And you’re sure you’ll be fine on your own?” Namsun nodded. “There’s a daycare not far from the school and I earn a steady enough income to provide for him.”

Athena kissed Namsun and Namjoon softly, her lipstick finally leaving marks. “I love you two.” She called from the front door. Namsun took Namjoon’s tiny hand and waved it. “We love you too!” The door closed and Namsun went to sign her son up for daycare.

The years passed and Namjoon grew into a fine young man. He had a passion for music and the arts, but still excelled in maths and sciences. Still, he felt a tug on his heart telling him that something was missing.

The tug finally appeared on his sixteenth birthday when he answered the door to find a tall woman with dark lipstick. “Is Kim Namsun here?” She asked. “Yes ma’am.” Namjoon replied. “Mamma,” he called. “Someone wants to see you.” His mother ran to the door and wrapped the woman in a tight hug.

“Good god, I thought you’d never show up.” The woman hugged her back tightly. The three migrated to the living room when Namjoon finally asked “So who is this? Should I know her?” Namsun smiled. “Namjoon sweetie.” She grabbed the woman’s hand. “This is your mother, Athena.” Namjoon’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, Athena? Like that Athena?” The woman laughed heartily. “The one and only.” Namjoon started to walk about the room asking questions. 

“Wait so you’re my mom? But you’re also my mom?”  
“How did you meet?”  
“Was mom always like this?”  
“Where did you go on dates?”

Namsun and Athena answered every question eagerly. Then Athena took her son’s hands. “It seems like just yesterday you were a baby.” She sighed. “So small and safe. And I’d like to keep you safe.” She handed Namjoon a pamphlet.

“Chugbog Academy for Demigods and Mystics. A place where mystical beings can safety learn.” Namjoon read through the pamphlet. “I’d love to learn more about this side of my family.” He looked towards Namsun. “Momma, would you be okay without me?”

NamSun wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. “Namjoon, wherever you go, wherever you’re happy, I’ll be happy.” Namjoon hugged his two mothers and set off to pack, ready to start a new chapter in his life.


	2. Kim Seokjin: Son of Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now introducing His Handsomeness... Kim Seokjin!!

Growing up, Seokjin always knew he was a demigod. He was gifted several books on mythology, knew all the gods and goddesses’ names, and was visited often by his mother Aphrodite. Aphrodite had claimed him as a “Golden Child”, someone who had taken on her good attributes without committing her selfish mistakes. She gave him tips on how to be more confident and how to dress well. There was only one thing confusing about his existence 

He didn’t have the most traditional upbringing, or even conception.

You see, before Seokjin was born, Aphrodite had a summer fling with two humans. One was a beautiful woman named Choi Yeejin. She was a realtor with growing recognition in Gwacheon. The other was Kim Seokhyun. He was the son of a wealthy CEO and next in line for the company. 

That summer she loved the two of them so purely and closely that through the magic of her romance and passion she gave birth to a gorgeous baby boy. She called the two to the flat she had been occupying and explained the situation. Instantly, the two began chewing each other out, claiming that the boy was their son.

“I was with her first you bratty bastard!” Yeejin yelled. “Well even if she did I think he looks more like me!” Seokhyun yelled.

Aphrodite quickly silenced the two. “Listen,” she started, pinching her nose “Seokjin is an equal balance of the three of us. So you each get half the week with him.” She pointed at Yeejin. “Sweetheart, you get him Sunday through 12:00 am Wednesday.” She pointed to Seokhyun. “Darling, you get him 12:00 Wednesday til’ Saturday.” The two adults grumbled until they finally shook hands. 

The next two years were an awkward tango. Every Wednesday, Yeejin and Seokhyun would meet for lunch and to pass over Seokjin to his other parent. “Choi.” Seokhyun would greet Yeejin. “Kim.” Yeejin would greet back. They would eat in awkward silence, pausing only to feed Seokjin.

After three years there was an sudden change. The two realized that the other’s company was quite welcome. Yeejin learned that Seokhyun had quite the passion for cooking. Seokhyun learned that Yeejin had almost become an actress. After a strange dance with fumbling steps, the two had fallen in love.

Not long after Seokjin’s fourth birthday, with Aphrodite’s blessing, Yeejin and Seokhyun got married in a plain ceremony, sharing the vanilla cake Seokhyun had baked with Aphrodite and their dear son. 

Seokjin attended normal school for his entire education. When picking out colleges, he consulted Aphrodite. “I’m pretty good at cooking and acting but... I don’t know, I don’t think I’m ready to pursue that yet.” Aphrodite rubbed her son’s back. “Well Honey, maybe you could consider going to Chugbog for a few years?” Seokjin looked up at his mother. “Chugbog? You mean the academy you wanted me to attend for high school?”

Aphrodite nodded enthusiastically. “You’ve always been interested in your mystical side. It would give you the chance to meet other people like you and it would give you a few years to think about what you want to go to school for.” 

Seokjin knit his eyebrows together. “That’s... actually a pretty good idea.” He hugged Aphrodite tight. “Thanks mom.” She hugged him back. The two explained the plan to his other parents and they approved with big smiles. Seokjin was ready to learn about his family and his heritage in a way he never had.


	3. Min Yoongi: Son of Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Yoingo Boingo

“Come on Sunghoon.” Yoonha groaned. “I have to write a poem about a common profession. Why can’t I tag along with you?” Sunghoon pulled at his own face. “Will you shut up if I take you?” Yoonha grinned widely. “Oh my god you won’t regret it!” Sunghoon rolled his eyes.

“Ah yes, when has anyone ever regretted letting you tag along to their jobs?” He smiled sarcastically. “It’s totally not like you sucked a guy off behind a masoluem when Kyunghee let you go to the cemetery after hours with her.” Yoonha blushed deeply. “I-“ Sunghoon began again. “Or when a guy rawed you on the wall outside a funeral home when Jinho...” 

Yoonha shushed his friend. “Alright, I get it, I have a slutty track record.” Sunghoon laughed. “Drastic understatement.” He then let Yoonha hop in the passenger seat and he drove off to the hospital. Yoonha clicked his pen anxiously, ready to start writing.

“Alright, here’s the morgue. Figured you’d want to write about here.” Sunghoon gave Yoonha a shoulder hug. “Stay safe.” Yoonha waves and started to walk around the room. Not long after he saw a man with the palest skin he had ever seen round a corner. He was tall, with choppy bangs like the vampires in his sister’s trashy comics. He was also, extremely attractive.

Yoonha followed him closely, watching his every move with extreme interest. Suddenly, he was no where to be seen. Yoonha looked left and right. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You know,” a deep voice growled out “it’s not polite to stalk people.” Yoonha squealed.

Then he proceeded to smack the man with his notebook. “Isn’t that what you’re doing right now you bitch?” The man chuckled. “I suppose so. I’m sorry for being so rude. Park Hyeonggon.” Yoonha looked into the man’s dark eyes and was immediately entranced with them.

“Min Yoonha, Sir. And I, uh, hate to be rude Sir, but I’m doing a writing project for my class. Would you mind answering some questions?” The man smiled and nodded. He answered every question smoothly and charmingly. Even the gross ones. “Well, thank you for your time, S-sir.” Yoonha stuttered. The man bowed back. “I hope to see you again.”

Heart racing, Yoonha met his friend back in the parking lot. “So,” he asked “how’d it go?” Yoonha gripped above his heart. “Can I come back tomorrow? I don’t think I gathered enough information.” Sunghoon grumbled but agreed. 

Almost every night, Yoonha convinced Sunghoon to let him come with him. And every night he grew closer to the Hyeonggon, the mystery man. After they had known each other for a year, Yoonha gave him a proposition. 

“So, I just graduated.” Yoonha announced, still in his suit. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out drinking.” The Hyeonggon smiled coyly. “You don’t have any other people to go with? You’d rather go out with the boring man from the morgue?” Yoonha blushed. “I don’t think you’re boring sir.”

So the two went out drinking and spent the night together until about four, when they stumbled into a motel. With alcohol flowing through their systems and lust on their minds since the day they met... it wasn’t hard to imagine what happened. Yoonha woke up extremely happy. He bid his mystery man goodbye.

He didn’t go to the hospital for a few weeks afterwards, just to let the two men have a breather. On the second week, Hyeonggon showed up at his door, looking as beautiful as ever. “Yoonha,” gruffly said, looking troubled. “I have something to tell you.” Yoonha looked at him worriedly. “W-what is it?”

“Yoonha, you have no idea who I am and... I love you. So much.” He looked disappointed in himself. “Yoonha, how much do you know about Greek mythology?” Yoonha looked puzzled. “W-we read the basic myths in middle and high school but what does that-“ Hyeonggon stopped him. “Yoonha it’s all real and... Yoonha you slept with a god.” 

Yoonha looked shocked. “Who? Who are you Hyeonggon?” He closed his eyes, looked on the verge of tears. “I’m Hades Yoonha. And I’m the god of death.” Yoonha threaded his fingers into his lover’s hair. “Babe I don’t care who you are or-“ Yoonha was inturupted once again. “I’m the god of death and yet I’m going to bring life to this world.”

Yoonha’s eyes widened. “You mean?” Hades nodded. “But how?” Hades smiled widely. “I don’t know. It’s been... at least a century since I fathered a child and...” Yoonha grabbed his face and the two shared a passionate kiss, arms linked like a cradle. Suddenly the two felt a soft weight in their joined arms. There lay a peacefully sleeping baby boy.

“Yoonha.” Hades tearfully said. “I can’t stay here. I still have the Underworld to rule and...” Now it was Yoonha’s turn to interrupt. “Yoongi and I will be fine.” Hades smiled. “Yoongi. What a great name.” And then he left.

Yoongi’s first decade and a half of school was bitter and lonely. Kids refused to approach “the zombie kid” with his pale skin, dark hair, and killer glare. Yoongi learned to ignore. He spent his time with animals, his father, and the graveyard he lived near.

It was on a cold autumn day walking through this exact graveyard when he finally met his (literal) maker. As the leaves crunched underneath his feet he suddenly saw a man up ahead, book in hand under his favorite tree. The man looked up. He had pale skin, dark hair, and a killer glare.

“Ah, Yoongi.” Yoongi scowled. “How do you know my name?” The man laughed. “How could a father forget his own son’s name?” Yoongi was shocked. “F-father? What the fuck are you playing at?” The man laughed even more. “Yoongi, clearly you don’t know much about what your dad was like when he was young.”

Yoongi was confused but extremely interested. So the man walked him home, explaining how he and his father met and the blessing of his birth. When he finally got home, his dad was waiting on the porch. “Oh my god!” He yelled. “It’s you!” Yoongi watched the tearful reunion between his fathers. Then Hades made a proposition.

“It’s a school for kids like you.” He happily explained. “You’d get bullied a lot less and it would open a lot of doors for you.” Yoongi heard the part about less bullying and leapt at the chance. He went to pack in an instant and hugged his father tight. He was glad to get away from the town that had kept him back.


	4. Jung Hoseok: Son of Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal Sunshine, sweet Hob-ith

Im Hojeong was a woman who could only be described as sunshine. Wherever she went, she made people smile. She was perfect model of happiness. But there was an aspect of unhappiness in her life.

She was in an arranged marriage with a man who, no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not connect with or love. Their wedding was scheduled for April, so she made sure to spent every living moment she could away from him and her family.

On one of these outings, she was out with a friend when she spotted a man on a street corner playing the guitar. He had golden hair collected in a curly nest and a dazzlingly white smile. Hojeong stood in front of him, throwing change in his guitar case and then proceeding to dance joyously. The man took note of this and began to play more, each song being more exciting than the next. 

Hojeong danced through the evening until her head spun and her friend left for home. The man approached her smiling from ear to ear. “You’re a lovely dancer.” He grinned. Hojeong blushed. “Aw I’m not that good. I was just having fun.” The man laughed. “I’m glad. It’s hard to find people that love music like you do these days. I’m Son Ahnjeong by the way.” Hojeong smiled back. “Thank you. I’m Im Hojeong.” Hojeong and the man talked about music for a bit.

“Ah geez.” Hojeong sighed. “It’s awful late. My mom probably put dinner up already.” Ahnjeong put an hand on her shoulder. “Wait. How would you like to grab some chicken with me?” Hojeong grinned. “That sounds great.” The two went to a little shop that sold “the BEST fried chicken in Gwanju” according to Hojeong. 

They talked for several more hours and Ahnjeong walked her back home. “I’ll be playing again tomorrow. Come see me?” Ahnjeong asked her. Hojeong saluted goofily. “Yes Sir.” And she walked into her house, her heart full. 

Every day he played, Hojeong showed up, with change in her hand and dance in her heart. Ahnjeong became her close confidant and friend. When her parents were rude or unfair, she told Ahnjeong and he told her jokes. When she was lonely, she would stay the night with him.

One day, Hojeong showed up at his door with a bottle of soju in her hand, her eyes welling up with tears. “Hojeong, what’s wrong?” Ahnjeong worriedly asked. Hojeong sniffed and sobbed, her voice wavering, her body shaking. “I t-tried to, to tell my parents... I tried to tell them that I didn’t l-love Yongchul and they c-called me a disgrace and...” Ahnjeong held his friend’s hands.

“Hey, calm down, just come inside. Everything is gonna be alright.” The two spent the night cuddled on the couch, each downing several shots. “You’re so cute when you’re drunk Jeong-ie.” Hojeong slurred out. “And you’re so cute when you’re,” he hiccuped “drunk Jeong-ie.” Ahnjeong giggled. Neither of them rembered the rest of the night.

All they know is that they woke up in Ahnjeong’s bedroom. And based on the lack of clothing, the rest of the night was not very innocent and sweet. “A-ahnjeong?” Hojeong said on the verge of panic. “Yeah Hojeong?” The man lazily replies back. “What did we do last night?” 

Ahnjeong sat up and cleared the sleep from his eyes. “Oh no.” Hojeong was on the verge of tears. Ahnjeong wrapped her tightly in his arms. “Please don’t cry, I’m so sorry.” Hojeong wiped her face. “My parents are, are going to be f-furious.” Ahnjeong hung his head.

“Hojeong I have a plan. And... something to tell you.” Hojeong looked at him curiously. He explained that he was the god Apollo and that he hadn’t had a mortal friend in years. When he saw Hojeong he assured himself that it would be completely friendly. “But obviously alcohol is a problem for the gods too.” He laughed at his own joke.

Then he explained the plan. “I’m a deity so you’re... definitely pregnant.” Hojeong would have to marry Yongchul early. Sometime this month or the next. That way, it would be assumed that his child was her husbands. Then, when he was old enough to not raise suspicion, he would be sent to Chugbog Academy. Hojeong nodded, teary eyed.

That night she gave a thrilling performance, confessing her love to Yongchul and requesting their wedding be at once. Her parents agreed and the wedding was scheduled for two weeks away. She hated every second of the wedding, but put on a sweet smile anyway. 

Months later, she gave birth to a happy and healthy baby. She named him Hoseok and he was her sunshine. He had a bright and glimmering smile and never failed to make people happy. He was also a gifted dancer and she would watch him perform with joy.

When he was little he asked “Mama, will you sign me up for dance class?” She joyfully agreed. But her husband didn’t. “That’s just not right Hojeong. He’s a boy. Shouldn’t we be putting him in soccer?” Hojeong scowled before turning around to him and putting on her smiling facade. “He’s such an excellent dancer though, it would be a waste of talent.”

Hojeong worked hard to put her Sunshine Boy in a dance academy. He took to it like a fish to water. He never failed to amuse his mother. After a year, Yongchul protested. “Alright, letting him play with the little girls was fun, but I’m not wasting my money on this.” Hojeong got up from her chair.

She went and put on her nicest dress and a full face of makeup. “Alright then, I won’t waste your money. I’m going to get a job.” For years, Hojeong worked as a waitress to pay for her son’s dream. Until the fateful day.

“Hojeong!” Apollo screamed from the front door. “Ap-Ahnjeong!” Hojeong screamed back. Yongchul emerged from the kitchen. “Who’s this?” Hojeong smiled. “This is my old friend Ahnjeong. I was telling him about how Hoseok isn’t doing well in school and he suggested a private school to me.” Yongchul rolled his eyes.

“Anything to get the kid outta my face with his fucking hip hop dance shit.” He tipped back the beer in his hand. “I’ll be over at the Seo’s.” Hojeong gripped Apollo’s hand tightly and waited for Yongchul to leave. “Hobi! Come here!”

Hoseok leapt down the stairs. “Do we have a guest? Who is it? Hi, I’m Hoseok, who are you? Why is your hair blonde? You have really nice skin. Do you use face masks?” He asked a million questions at a time. Apollo laughed. “Yes, hello, I’m the guest. My name is Apollo. My hair is blond for... symbolic reasons. Thank you and... yes I do use face masks.”

Hojeong ruffles her son’s hair. “Hoseok, my friend and I have a big secret to tell you. Can you keep it?” Hoseok nodded quickly. “Yes Mama, I can keep a secret.” Hojeong leaned in. “Yongchul isn’t your real dad.” Hoseok’s face brightened. “Thank God! Who is it? Do I...?” Be turned towards Apollo.

“Oh my god! My dad is a cool dude with blonde hair and pretty skin?” Apollo nodded. “And that’s not all champ. How much do you know about Greek Mythology?” Hoseok could barely contain his excitement. Hojeong and Apollo explained to Hoseok how he was born and the plan they made. “Holy crap, my dad is a music god!” 

Then Hojeong put her hand on Apollo’s. “Hobi... how would you feel about going to school somewhere else? Somewhere we’re kids like you aren’t bullied for their talents?” Hoseok shot out of his seat. “No way! How close is it?” Apollo’s scratched behind his head. “It’s kinda far away but... your mother would be able to visit often.

He looked solemn for a second. Then he said “If you think it’s the best choice for me... I’ll try it out.” He packed his bags, and got in his mom’s car the next day. He didn’t forget to discreetly flip off Yongchul before though.


	5. Park Jimin: Son of Zeus

Park Jiyu was a simple woman. She wanted a cozy house, a loving husband, and a few children. So when she went clubbing with her friends after a stressful week of exams, she didn’t think anything would come out of it. 

She had a few drinks and then danced a little. Then she had a few more drinks. She must’ve danced for hours before he saw her and thought she would be the perfect target. Centuries with the same woman could be so boring. Was it so wrong that he wanted to spice things up?

She couldn’t even form sentences or call for help when his hands started dragging her away. It’s not like it would’ve done any good. Her friends were too drunk to care and the patrons too seedy to call a cop. He got his way. And Jiyu couldn’t do anything about it.

She woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and completely naked. The man tried to reach out and hug her but she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. He pounded on the door, jiggling the handle. “Sweetheart, just come out. You were so great last night. You could stay with me.” 

Jiyu started crying, her clothes wrapped around her small form. “Come out Sweetheart. Don’t make me do this the hard way.” She saw a window above the toilet and struggled out, then raced back to her home. 

A few weeks passed and she asked her friend to lend her a pregnancy test and nearly had a breakdown when it came up as positive. But she was stopped by a gentle knock at the door. As she opened it she was faced with a kind looking young man in a mail carrier uniform. “Uhm excuse me, but is this the residence of Park Jiyu?” She nodded her head, forcing back her tears.

“I’m Hermès and I’m really sorry to tell you this but you were forced into bed by the god Zeus last night. And based off your current emotional state you’re already aware that you’re...” Jiyu started full on bawling. Hermès hesitantly hugged the young woman. “Hey, hey, you’re gonna be alright Ms. Park. In fact, I know how to help you.”

He explained to her that her son would likely be in constant danger if he was to be raised in the human world. “A young woman your age wouldn’t be able to protect a being like the one growing inside of you.” He pulled out a small pamphlet. So I’m offering to have you sent to Chugbog Academy.” Jiyu skimmed over the pamphlet. “You can spend your pregnancy there and pretend you were off studying in an esteemed institute.” He pulled out a paper with her name signed on the bottom. “We can even get you credentials to help towards a career in the future.”

Jiyu might not have wanted this child, but she couldn’t help but want them to be safe. “I’ll do it. If it will keep this child and I safe I see no reason not to.” Jiyu packed a few necessities and was out the door the next day. “An academy offered me intensive studies for my results on exams.” She explained to her friends and family. “I’ll be gone for almost a year.” For the next couple months she fretted and cried. What if Zeus tried to find her? What if something happened to the child? What if these people were going to trap her there? But before she knew it she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Despite her desire to stay uninvolved for the most part, she decided to name him. “Park Jimin. I think that suits him well.” 

So Jimin was raised inside of Chugbog. Every year for his birthday Jiyu would visit him and assure him that she loved him, give him some advice, and warn him to never seek out his father. For many years he attended private classes to avoid the fame that came with being the son of such a high class god, but at age seventeen, he finally started taking public classes with other students.


	6. Kim Taehyung: Son of Poseidon

Taehui was popular amongst everyone. He was known for his elaborate beach parties and care free attitude. He especially had this attitude towards relationships. If someone was kind and cute, he was instantly attracted. He didn’t care if it was a hookup, fling, or long term. He just enjoyed intamacy. 

This attracted the god Poseidon,going by the name Pyeongho, who hadn’t had a fling in years. The two made love on the beach What he didn’t bank on however was the conception of a demigod child.

Poseidon approached Taehyung’s father about the issue who simply shrugged and assured him that as long as he kept planning parties no one would notice he was gone.

Unlike most fathers to demigods, Taehyung’s father insisted on carrying to full term. This turned out to be good in the long run as Taehyung grew quickly and healthily. He was always on the beach, tossing sand and swimming. Poseidon often visited the two so his status as a demigod was no surprise to Taehyung.

As a teenager, he decided to attend Chugbog to meet more people and creatures like him and further his knowledge of his father’s kingdom.


	7. Jeon Jungkook: “Son” of Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the final boy comes into play...

Jeon Jungkook was a happy child. He was the joy of his parent’s life. He was their prince, their sweetheart, and their greatest treasure. And his parents were his favorite people in the whole world. And everything was perfect. 

 

But one day something terrible happened. His parents told him they were going out on a date and that they would be back soon. He stayed out his aunt’s house, waiting eagerly to show his parents the drawings he had made of them and sing them a song he made up. Hours passed and the doorbell rang. Kookie toddled to the door, expecting the smiling faces of his mom and dad. Instead, it was the face of a somber looking police officer. “Are you in relation to a Mr. Jeon Junghoon?” He asked Jungkook’s Aunt. The man strode in, talking to her for roughly an hour. She cried, and Kookie didn’t understand why. Jungkook was too young to really understand, but his parents had gotten into a car accident on their way home. When his aunt tried to tell him they wouldn’t be coming back, he cried and screamed. “They wouldn’t leave me!” He sniffled. “They promised they’d be back soon!” He wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve. “Kookie, I’m so sorry.” Was all his aunt could manage. She changed his pajamas and sent him to bed with his stuffed bunny. But Jungook crawled out of bed and made his way outside. He was sure his parents were out there somewhere. His aunt had to be lying to him. They’d never leave him. He wandered out into the woods, with his bunny tucked under his arm, until he came across an actual bunny. It’s foot was stuck in a rope trap, and it looked very scared. “Hold still Mr. Bun Bun.” Jungkook said. “I’ll try and get you out.” Jungkook worked as quickly as he could to free the bunny, and then sent it on its way. “Goodbye Mr. Bun Bun!” He called after it. “You’re a very sweet boy.” A voice called from behind him. The voice belonged to a teenage girl with wild hair. “I haven’t seen kindness like that in a long time.” Jungkook straightened his back and puffed his little chest out. “My momma told me to be nice to everyone and everything.” The girl smiled at him. “It’s good to see young men who listen to women.” She kneeled down to him and held out her hand. “Artemis. And what is a little one like you doing out here?” “Jungkook.” He held his hand out to her’s. “My aunt told me my momma and poppa weren’t coming back, but they told me they’d never leave me so I’m looking for them.” Artemis frowned knowingly. “Sometimes people leave without meaning to. I think your aunt was telling the truth.” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not going back! I want my momma and my poppa! I want them back...” he cryed and fell to the grass. He felt a warm coat across his back. “I can’t get you your parents back, but would it be okay if I took care of you?” Jungkook wipes his eyes. Then he nodded. As Artemis carried him gently, he started to yawn. “You remind me of my momma a little. She’d like you...” then he nodded off to sleep. Jungkook spent his childhood years in the Hunt, bonding closely with every member, especially Lady Artemis who he came to refer to as “Mom”. She even blessed him with her abilities, making him on the biological level of a typical demigod. He was happy there, but Artemis became worried. The other deities criticized her for taking in a mortal boy after the incidents in the past. So she had an idea. 

“Kookie!” She called. Jungkook turned away from the campfire where he was chatting with some new members of the Hunt. He quickly ran over. “Yes Mom?” He said, smiling brightly. “I’m worried you’re not getting enough education. I’d like to send you to a... real school for a bit.” Jungkook frowned. “But I’m a hunter! I like it here!” He pouted. “I understand Kook, but I just think it would be worth a shot.” Jungkook still looked uncertain. “Would you do it for me? Or for...” she pulled a worn stuffed rabbit out from behind her “Mr. Bun Bun?” Jungkook blushed and noticed some of the younger girls giggling at him. “Mommmm, we talked about Mr. Bun Bun.” Artemis laughed. He sighed. “But I guess I can try it out. If it’d make you happy.” He looked around, then whispered . “And Mr. Bun Bun.” So, when summer ended, Jungkook packed up his few belongings and was enrolled into Chugbog.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments of other idols and what kind of creatures/demigods they should be! There can be repeats of the boys, I want them to have siblings.


End file.
